The God Complex: Case Files
by Cead
Summary: Photos line the walls, each one has a story to tell. Set in The God Complex simulation pre-The Doctor's arrival. Slight language, and a little bit scary at points.


Paste your document here...

**A/N: Hi guys, just a little note from me! Basically, this fic is set in the years before The Doctor, Amy and Rory came to the hotel in "The God Complex", so it's mainly *hint* going to be OC's here. If you have any requests or suggestions, send me a message or leave them at the end of a review, I don't mind either way, and you'll get credit at the start of the chapter. So, sit back, and hopefully you'll enjoy the fic!**

**Love, Cead. **

Year: 2056 AD

Registered Life Forms: 7

_All cells fully functioning. 1 prisoner currently being processed. Minotaur awakening._

* * *

The walls were so dull and washed it made you feel sick. That was my first impression. The carpet was rough, but at least it was clean. It took me a while to catch on that I wasn't in Hull anymore, although given the lifelessness that surrounded me I'm surprised I caught on at all.

Well, that's a little harsh. Hull isn't that bad really, it just loses it's colour when you've lived there practically against your will for seven years. After Mum and Dad went their separate ways, I was dragged from our cosy cottage in the Lake District to a dingy little flat near the Main Street that looked as though it had been drowned in damp for several thousand years. After a lick of paint and a huge pinch of salt, it wasn't too bad. I settled, made a few mates, kept Mum quiet and even began to slightly enjoy myself. Then, after a night out, I'm turning the key as silently as I can in the lock, and suddenly, boom! I'm on the floor of what looks like a run down hotel in Blackpool, with a banging headache and a somersaulting stomach with not the foggiest clue as to how I ended up there.

My hands clawed at the door nearest me so I could pull myself up with the handle. I ended up pushing the door open, just a little bit. A glimpse told me there was nothing there, but as I managed to steady myself on my feet, out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I'm not going to lie, I did shit a brick. After all, everywhere else was empty, and the movement was so sudden and fast I had no idea what it was. I went to walk in, and was already part way inside with my nose in the doorway when I heard a voice at the end of the corridor.

"No! Don't go inside!" it cried. I turned, startled. It was a woman (whose name I later learned was Trixie) was hurtling towards me at breakneck lace. If anything, I would rather have gone inside the room to stay away from this heavily-armed crazy blonde lady, but I didn't have the time to think as she yanked me backwards away from the room and onto the floor. I swore, a lot, at the pain, the shock, and the chest-crushing weight Trixie's huge muscular body threw on me. I tried to move her away, but she was too heavy for me to move. I lay awkwardly for a moment until Trixie managed to roll away, trying carefully not to damage the guns strapped to her back.

"Are you mental? What do you think you're playing at? That bloody well hurt!" I snapped at her, crawling a few paces away before standing back up again, fully pressed against the wall. But she said nothing. When I looked closer, I saw she was smiling. What kind of twisted woman was she?

Two words were forced past her lips. I could see they were forced, but I didn't know why. She said, "Praise him." I was confused, I didn't know what she meant. I questioned her, but she just said the same words over and over again. "Praise him, praise him..." I heard footsteps at the other end of the corridor. Given my encounter with the locals, I hid behind a corner and watched from a distance. What I saw haunted me until the very second I died.

There was a shape, huge and monstrous, advancing slowly from the shadows. It looked like it had fur and horns, but I couldn't trust my own eyes (I thought one of the lads might have spiked my drink and I was on a bad trip). It grunted, not like anything I'd ever heard before. I'd heard bulls and hounds and humans grunt, but this was raw and pained. The sound ran right through me, shaking my spine and my bones with shock. I was going to run out and grab Trixie to safety, but she simply stood, turned towards the beast, and kept saying "Praise him". Was this the 'him' she worshipped? Was the beast some kind of god? Well whatever it was, I wasn't hanging around to find out. I would like to say I ran away to find help, but the truth is I'm a hopeless coward, and I ran to save myself. No noble attack against this monster, no stealth attack to steal Trixie away from under it's nose. No heroics, just running. I've never felt so ashamed of myself.

So that was the first death I saw, but judging by the photos on the reception walls, Trixie wasn't the first life to be claimed by the hotel. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

But you know us Brits, keep calm and carry on. Yeah. That went out of the window pretty damn fast. Still, the rest of my story entails a lot more running, a lot more dying and, unfortunately, a lot more rooms.

But on the bright side, at least there was tea and biscuits.

_- Entry One, Audrey Campbell. _


End file.
